geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Genus
A genus is the lowest division of SABERs, before individual species and their alternate forms. A genus can hold ten SABERs, including their lord, and there can be nine genii in a kingdom. Genii serve to help sort SABERs by similarities. For instance, the Jewel Dragons are well-known beginner's SABERs, while the Little Critters are known for their small size and cute designs. Genii do not distinguish between the usefulness of SABERs; a Little Critter can easily dismantle a War Machine, given the proper training. Some genii also are linked across different empires. Akupara's Kingdom (B1) Little Critter (B11) Quite appropriately, the Little Critter genus is made up of SABERs that resemble cute animals. They are designed to make good pets and companions for children. Little Critters typically have stats geared towards speed and agility, sacrificing offense and defense. Their small size makes them very evasive, however. The lords of the Little Critters are Zashiki, and the genus is made up of Kawauso, Nekomusume, Kawasenshi, and Kameroid. Guardian Spirit (B12) B12 Fravashi, B121 Yuki-onna, B122 Phoenix, B123 Mermaid Wave Commander (B13) B13 Warlock, B131 Comet, B13P Cluster Brothers in Arms (B14) B141 Gemini, B142 Satellite Earthen Chimera (B15) B151 Kentauros, B152 Lamia, B153 Arachne Funayurei's Kingdom (B2) Royal Kingdom (B21) B21 Fravashi, B211 Usagikogo, B21P Usagihime Canine Gladiator (B22) B221 Lykos, B222 Kynan, B223 Laelaps Shining Fighter (B23) B23 Beam, B231 Rayfall, B232 Signal, B233 Illusion War Machine (B24) B24 Manasvin, B241 Akuma, B242 Titan Lauma's Kingdom (B3) Jewel Dragon (B31) Extremely balanced SABERs, the Jewel Dragons are known for their flexibility in combat, with each member specializing in a different combat style; physical, ranged, or magical. In fact, the lords of this genus, Mnemosynes, are the best-balanced SABERs in the Pre-Reconfiguration Empire. They are perfect for beginning commanders. The Jewel Dragons, apart from their lords, are made up of Terpsichores, Melpomenes, and Polyhymnias. Sky Messenger (B32) B32 Jetstream, B321 Skybolt, B322 Helifox, B323 Aerohare, B324 Shellwing Parental Figure (B33) B332 Thalarctos Lightning Horse (B34) As the name implies, the Lightning Horses are all equine SABERs. They all have access to the Paladin patch, and have high Speed stats. In fact, Arions are notable for being the fastest SABERs on Phantasia. They are also very common steeds, and are very popular SABERs, if they can be caught and recruited. Each one has a specialty, so a party full of Lightning Horses is a good idea. The lords of the Lightning Horses are the Alicorns, and the Lightning Horses are composed of Arions, Blazedges, Chollimas, Pegasi, and Unicorns. Behemoth's Kingdom (A1) Leviathan's Kingdom (A2) Sexy Stunners (A21) A211 Bunloon Ziz's Kingdom (A3) Phoenixes Reborn (A31) The Phoenixes Reborn are SABERs that were created with the express intent of bringing back deceased loved ones, hence the name. As a result, they tend to follow two rules; they are always humanoid, and they have features of the race that the SABER originally was. They also are very few in quantity; typically no more than one exists at once. Uniquely for Post-Reconfiguration SABERs, they were created with the assistance of Dieu, and thus carry many features that are consistent with B-Empire SABERs. The Phoenixes Reborn consist of Timpani, Taichi, and Gajiba. Natural Kingdom (NX) Evolved Independent Species (NE0) Evolved Lightning Horses (NE1) NE11 Haizum, NE12 Sleipnir Corrupted Wave Commanders (NC1) NC11 Nova Category:SABER-related Topics